Useless Baubles or Fancy Trinkets?
|edid =VDialogueLucky38Penthouse |footer = All snow globes assembled on the snow globe stand }} 'Useless Baubles or Fancy Trinkets?'Quest name from Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide is an unmarked quest in Fallout: New Vegas. Quick walkthrough First, visit the Lucky 38 and after talking to Jane, the player character will be able to sell their snow globes to her for 2,000 caps apiece. They will then be displayed in the Lucky 38 presidential suite on a stand. When the player character finds a snow globe in one of the add-ons, it will automatically be transferred to a shelf in the presidential suite and the player character will automatically receive the 2,000 caps. Detailed walkthrough When the player character first visits Mr. House in the Lucky 38 penthouse, they will be greeted by Jane, the securitron immediately in front of one as one exits the elevator. She is also the only securitron with a woman's face. To give her the snow globes one must exhaust the dialogue option "What's with the snow globe collection?" and then state, "I have some snow globes for Mr. House's collection." Note that if the player character kills or disables Mr. House, she disappears. There are seven snow globes in all, excluding the add-ons. Jane will give the player character 2,000 caps for each snow globe and, after selling them, each one will be added to a display stand in the presidential suite. Locations * Goodsprings Cemetery, near the water tower and next to the only non-oval-shaped grave. * The Lucky 38 cocktail lounge, hidden behind a cash register to one's right as one enters the lounge. * Vault 21, in Sarah Weintraub's room. Walk through the Vault 21 gift shop into the Vault itself. Go down the first and second staircases, turn left, move down the hall past your the player character's to Sarah's and pick the Average lock, keeping in mind that the player character will lose a minuscule amount of Karma. The snow globe is on the nightstand directly in front of one, in between the two beds. * Hoover Dam, on the counter inside the visitor center. * Nellis Air Force Base, in the Nellis Boomer museum, on a desk to the right of the door. * Jacobstown lodge, sitting on the reception desk, (the same building that houses Dr. Henry's clinic). * The Old Mormon Fort, in the corner tower. It is located upstairs, in Julie Farkas's room, on a shelf. Notes * After the player character has returned seven snow globes from the Mojave Wasteland, the snow globe stand will "sparkle" for a moment. * If Mr. House dies before all globes are collected, the ones found after his death will still automatically appear on the globe stand. * The snow globes found in add-ons are not part of this quest, but still pay the 2,000 caps (or Sierra Madre chips, in the case of Dead Money) finder's fee. Their locations can be found on the snow globe page. * The snow globes found in any add-ons will still appear on your shelf like any other snow globe. Gallery Hoover Dam snowglobe.jpg|Hoover Dam Mormon_snowglobe.jpg|Mormon Fort Nellis AFB snow globe.jpg|Nellis Air Force Base Snow_globe - Goodsprings.png|Goodsprings Thestripsnowglobe.png|The Strip Testsitesnowglobe.png|Test site Mt_Charleston_snow_globe.jpg|Mt. Charleston Snow globes FNV.jpg|Snow globe Collection in the Lucky 38 presidential suite References Category:Fallout: New Vegas unmarked quests Category:Mr. House quests es:¿Baratijas inservibles u objetos extravagantes? ru:Бесполезные безделушки или коллекционные сувениры? uk:Непотрібні дрібнички або колекційні сувеніри?